I Will Protect You, Kyu
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Fanfic Brother WonKyu


sesuai dengan permintaan, maka untuk terakhir kalinya aku share ff di account ini. Bye...

terima kasih sebelumnya, karena mau membaca fanfic ku yang tidak bermutu ini. semoga kalian suka ya

" I Will Protect You, Kyu"

Hehehehe, aku lagi demen ma couple WonKyu. Eits…jangan salah sangka dulu, ini bukan FF Yaoi ataupun Genderswitch, tetapi…ini FF full Brothership's.

Cast.

Cho kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Member Suju

Genre : Brother

Cho Kyuhyun

Hai…namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal diriku bukan?, Hahahaha…., yah aku dikenal sebagai Magnae yang paling terkenal dengan ke Evil-an yang ku miliki. Kalian ingin tahu siapakah hyung yang paling ku sayangi di Super Junior?. Hahahahaha…, yah aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian.

~ Lee Sungmin

Ia adalah Hyung pertama yang sangat ku sayang, bukan hanya karena aku dan dia berada dalam satu kamar bersama. Tetapi, di dalam diri Sungmin hyung, aku menemukan sosok Ahra noona yang saat ini menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai Mahasiswi di luar Negeri. Huft…, membicarakan tentang Ahra noona, aku jadi sangat merindukannya.

Tetapi sekarang kita kembali lagi, mm…selain Sungmin hyung hangat dan lembut, tetapi Sungmin hyung sangat menjagaku. Ia sangat memahamiku, bahkan apapun kesukaan dan apapun yang tidak ku suka, Sungmin hyung sangat mengetahuinya.

Jika Sungmin hyung adalah seorang yeoja. Aku pasti akan berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hahahaha…, pemikiran yang tidak wajar, Hahahahaha…

~ Teukie

Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal hyungku yang satu ini. Yup…, dia selalu disebut-sebut sebagai Angel. Yang dikatakan banyak orang sangat benar. Bagi kami Super junior, ia adalah seorang Angel. Teukie hyung adalah hyung kedua yang sangat ku sayangi.

Awalnya aku berpikir, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa dekat dengannya. Tetapi…, setelah penghargaan pertama yang Super Junior peroleh, dan saat itu ia memelukku, dan mengatakan kepadaku " Kamu juga sudah bekerja keras, Kyu", aku merasa, bahwa aku dapat merasakan sosok seorang hyung dari dalam dirinya.

Ia sangat hangat pada siapapun juga, dan Teukie hyung juga selalu protect pada semua dongsaengnya, termasuk diriku. Hm…, dan aku sangat menyayangi Teukie hyung. Ia adalah salah satu idola dalam hidupku. Aku suka kerja keras dan semangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada kami. Aku banyak belajar darinya.

~ Choi Siwon

Hahahahha…, membicarakan hyungku yang satu ini. Kalian semua pasti tahu, bahwa ia adalah Pengawal di dalam Super Junior. Tubuhnya yang kekar, dan tinggi. Bagi banyak yeoja, ia adalah sosok pangeran yang sempurna.

Meskipun Siwon hyung adalah salah satu anak Pengusaha ternama di Korea, tetapi itu semua tidak membuatnya sombong, dan angkuh. Karena Siwon hyung selalu mengatakan pada kami, " Itu bukanlah kekayaanku, tetapi milik appaku. Dan aku tidak berhak memiliki semua hasil jerih payah dari apa yang appaku lakukan". Perkataannya sangat benar. Dan aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung adalah salah satu dari para hyung yang selalu protect kepadaku. Tetapi, perhatian yang Siwon hyung tunjukkan padaku sangat berbeda. Ia sangat….sangat….dan sangat protect terhadapku.

Tetapi, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sering bertanya kepadanya," Kenapa, hyung terlalu menjagaku?, aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, bahkan keluargaku pun tidak sebegitu protectnya padaku", tetapi apa kalian tahu jawabannya?. Hm…, ia mengatakan kepadaku" Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu Kyu, hyung tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, dan hyung menyayangimu karena hyung tidak memiliki namja dongsaeng".

Jawabannya memang masuk akal, yah…Siwon hyung sangat menyayangiku karena ia selalu cerita padaku, sejak kecil ia sangat ingin memiliki dongsaeng namja, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Siwon hyung hanya memiliki dongsaeng yeoja. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Itulah ketiga hyung yang paling kusayangi, tetapi bukan hanya mereka saja. Melainkan aku sangat menyayangi semua hyungku.

" Kyu…, apa yang kamu lakukan disana?, senyum-senyum sendiri", lamunanku buyar, ketika Donghae hyung melemparkan Bola Basket ke arahku, dan aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku.

" Aish…hyung ini. Hampir saja mengenai wajah tampanku ini", sahutku narsis kepadanya

" Mwo?, Hahahahahha…, dasar narsis", ledekknya

" Biar saja", sahutku dan memeletkan lidahku kepadanya

" Kajja, kita main bersama, hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita di lapangan", ujar Donghae hyung kepadaku

" Ok…", sahutku

Sembari mereka berjalan bersama ke luar dari Dorm dan menuju Lapangan di belakang Dorm. Donghae menanyakan, tentang hasil Chek Up yang ia lakukan 2 hari yang lalu.

" Bagaimana hasil Chek Up mu, Kyu?", Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun

" Ommo…, aku lupa hyung, hasil itu hari ini sudah bisa diambil", sahut Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Donghae mengingatkannya tentang hasil Chek Up nya

" Jadi kamu belum mengambil hasilnya?, aku pikir Siwon yang mengambilkannya untukmu", ujar Donghae

"Siwon hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Nde, tadi Siwon menelponmu , Cuma Siwon bilang, kamu tidak menjawab teleponnya, jadi dia mengatakan kepadaku, untuk ke Rumah Sakit dan mengambil hasil Chek Up mu", sahut Donghae menjelaskan

" Owh…, ya sudah kalau begitu hyung. Nanti kalau Siwon hyung datang, baru ku tanyakan apa hasilnya. Aku berharap, tidak ada apa-apa denganku hyung", sahut Kyuhyun sambil memantulkan Bola Basket yang dipegangnya

" Yah, semoga saja Kyu. Hyung dan yang lainnya juga sangat berharap, kamu akan selalu baik-baik saja", sahut Donghae dan merangkul pundak Kyu

Hospital

Siwon yang menemui Euisa yang memeriksa Kyuhyun 2 hari yang lalu, Siwon duduk di depan Euisa itu. Kedua alis Siwon saling bertautan, sesekali ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena gugup, bahkan nafas beratpun sesekali ia hembuskan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran akan hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana hasil dari Chek Up dongsaeng saya Kyuhyun, Euisa?", Tanya Siwon cemas

" Chamkanman", sahut Euisa itu, dan mencari file-file pasien yang tersusun di atas mejanya. Setelah menemukan File yang ia cari, Euisa itupun membukanya dan menyampaikan hasilnya kepada Siwon.

" Dari hasil Chek Up ini…", perkataa Euisa itu terputus dan ia menatap Siwon, lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Dan Euisa itu terasa berat untuk menyampaikan hasil itu kepada Siwon.

" Waeyo Euisa?, Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya", Tanya Siwon lagi

" Mian, jika saya harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada Anda", sahut Euisa serius

DEG…

Waktu seperti berhenti, dan Siwon terdiam mematung, ketika Euisa itu berkata kepadanya harus menyampaikan berita buruk kepadanya.

" Be..berita buruk?", sahut Siwon pelan

" Nde", sahut Euisa itu

" Euisa, tolong katakan pada saya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun?", Tanya Siwon yang dipikirannya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan.

" Dari hasil chek up ini, dapat diketahui bahwa dongsaeng Anda yang bernama Kyuhyun menderita Kanker Paru-paru stadium akhir, dan jika dilihat dari hasil ini, untuk dilakukan pengobatan dan operasi pun hanya akan sia-sia saja", sahut Euisa yang menjelaskan kepada Siwon kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya

" An…Anda berbohong, tidak mungkin. Anda pasti sedang berbohong pada saya", ujar Siwon yang kini air mata dengan mudahnya mengalir ke luar dari pelupuk matanya.

" Mian, tapi apa yang sampaikan adalah kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini", sahut Euisa itu yang meminta maaf kepada Siwon

Siwon hanya terdiam membisu dan menerima hasil Chek Up yang diberikan oleh Euisa itu kepada Siwon. Dengan lunglai ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Euisa yang telah memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan melangkahkan kakinya sembari sesekali bersandar di dinding Rumah Sakit, tangan kanannya meremas amplop berisi hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia terduduk lemas dan menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, kini suara isak tangisnya pecah di lorong Rumah Sakit. Beberapa pasien, perawat serta Euisa yang berlalu melintas di depannya, merasa aneh pada seorang namja yang mereka tidak kenali karena Siwon menggunakan Topi serta menundukkan wajahnya. Hingga merekapun tidak peduli akan keberadaan Siwon.

Halaman belakang Dorm

Semua tampak bahagia ketika bermain Basket bersama. Gelak tawa mengiringi langkah mereka dalam bermain. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga Teukie berkali-kali memasukkan Basket ke dalam ring, hingga pasukan Heechul dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

" Aish!, kita kalah lagi dari mereka", gerutu Heechul

" Makanya hyung, seperti diriku donk…karena aku, mereka jadi bisa memasukkan Basket ke dalam Ring nya. HAHAHAHA", ujar Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya di depan para hyungnya.

Pletakkkkk….

" Aish, hyung ini. Sakit tahu…, kalau aku mati bagaimana", celetuk Kyuhyun kesal

" Kamu itu sukanya berbangga diri saja. Yang ada itu, karena kami, kamu bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam Ring Basket", ujar Teukie yang telah memukul pelan kepalanya

" Lagipula, tidak mungkin kamu akan mati hanya dengan jitakan pelan seperti itu Kyu", tambah Teukie lagi

" Ara…ara…", sahut Kyuhyun yang kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya

" HAHAHAHA…, dasar evil", sahut yang lain mentertawakannya.

" O iya, ngomong-ngomong…Siwon kemana?", Tanya Shindong yang sejak tadi tidak melihat Siwon di antara mereka

" Lagi Syuting kali", sahut Eunhyuk

" Aniyo, Siwon hyung tidak sedang syuting. Siwon hyung itu sedang pergi ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Kyuhyun

" MWO?", ujar mereka terkejut

" Siwon sakit?", Tanya Yesung

" Aniyo hyung, Siwon pergi ke Rumah Sakit hanya untuk mengambil hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun yang 2 hari lalu, Kyuhyun lakukan di Rumah Sakit", tambah Donghae sembari memegang botol minumnya

" Owh", sahut mereka bersamaan

" Tapi kenapa lama ya?", gumam Kyuhyun

" Wae Kyu?", Tanya Kangin

" Aniyo hyung, gwencana. Hehehe ", sahutnya dan menyengir kepada Shindong

" Kira-kira apa hasilnya ya Kyu?", Tanya Teukie yang sedikit cemas dengan hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun

" Ahhh…, hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti baik-baik saja", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepada Teukie juga yang lainnya

" Kamu ini, selalu saja begitu. Ya, kami pasti khawatir Kyu", sahut Yesung serius saat menyahut perkataan Yesung.

" Huft…, ara..ara..", sahut Kyuhyun dan kemudian duduk diatas rerumputan karena ia merasa lelah.

" Sebaiknya kita beristirahat di Dorm saja", ujar Teukie kepada yang lain

" Hyaaa…, hyung. Kan, aku baru saja duduk", sahut Kyuhyun yang protes atas saran Teukie

" Kalau begitu, kita kembali saja ke Dorm", ujar Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

" Nee…", sahut Kyuhyun yang kemudian berdiri, lalu mereka semua pun pergi kembali menuju Dorm mereka.

Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang basah karena keringat mereka. Mereka semua berlarian menuju Lift dengan wajah tampak ceria. Saat pintu Lift terbuka, merekapun masuk ke dalamnya. Canda tawa selalu mereka lakukan jika sudah berkumpul seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang selalu manja, iapun memeluk pinggang Yesung dari belakang, sedangkan dagunya ia sandarkan di pundak Yesung. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelahnya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Donghae, Sungmin, Kangin, dan Heechul bersandar di dinding Lift.

Saat pintu Lift terbuka, merekapun bergegas ke luar untuk segera ke Dorm mereka. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat Siwon yang berdiam di depan pintu Dorm.

" Siwon~ah…", panggil Heechul

Siwon menoleh dan menatap mereka, kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya, seraya memanggil Siwon.

" Hyung…, bagaimana hasilnya?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"…", Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, karena ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Siwon

" Ah…owh, hasilnya baik-baik saja kok", sahut Siwon berbohong

" Jincha?, wah…senang mendengarnya", sahut Kyuhyun gembira dan kemudian berbalik dan menatap hyungnya yang lain.

" Hyung dengar sendiri kan, Siwon hyung bilang , aku baik-baik saja", ujar Kyuhyun kepada mereka

" Arasseo…", sahut Teukie

" Mian saeng, hyung berbohong padamu", batin Siwon

" Kalau begitu , kajja kita masuk. Aku lelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sekali", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu Dorm, lalu masuk duluan ke dalam. Sedangkan Siwon masih berdiri di tempat, dan tidak bergeming, hingga Teukie merangkul pundaknya dan mengajak masuk ke dalam.

" Apa kamu mau berdiam disini saja Wonnie~ah", ujar Teukie kepadanya

" Ah…owh, nee hyung", sahut Siwon yang seperti orang kebingungan atas apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" Apa benar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?", interogasi Teukie yang masih sedikit tidak percaya saat Siwon mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun tadi.

" Nde, Kyuhyun sangat baik-baik saja hyung", sahut Siwon berbohong.

" Kenapa matamu sembab?", Tanya Teukie lagi

" Owh, ini tadi sewaktu aku mau masuk ke Mobil, mataku kelilipan debu hyung, jadinya sepanjang jalan tadi mataku selalu mengeluarkan air mata", sahutnya yang kembali berbohong

" Owh, pantas saja matamu agak merah", sahut Teukie yang tidak curiga kepada Siwon.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Dorm. Siwon duduk di sofa, dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu Wookie merapikan meja makan. Tatapan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan, hingga ia harus menahan air mata di depan yang lain. Donghae melihat Siwon yang terus memandangi Kyuhyun, Donghae merasa ada yang aneh pada Siwon. Tetapi, Donghae tidak ingin bertanya kepadanya saat ini. Karena jika ia bertanya, Siwon pasti akan mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada yang lain.

" Uhuk…uhuk…", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja batuk karena kelelahan bermain Basket.

Siwon sangat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun batuk-batuk saat membawa piring kotor menuju dapur. Siwon segera beranjak dari Sofa dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu memegang tangannya.

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Biar hyung yang melakukannya, kamu duduk saja", sahut Siwon dan kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon membawa piring kotor yang ia rebut dari tangan Kyuhyun untuk ia bawa ke dapur.

" Aneh…", gumam Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran akan sikap Siwon kepadanya

" Biar Siwon saja yang melakukannya, lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi dulu", ujar Sungmin

" Nde, kalau begitu aku mandi duluan. Hyung jangan mentertawakanku, jika aku bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi, Ara hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerti jika Sungmin akan selalu mentertawakannya, ketika Kyuhyun selalu bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi

" Arasseo…", sahut Sungmin mengiyakan, dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Siwon yang berada di dapur dan membawa piring kotor, ia menyerahkan piring-piring kotor itu kepada Wookie.

" Ini piringnya…"

" Nee, gumawo hyung", sahut Wookie dan tidak menatap Siwon karena Wookie sedang asik mencuci piring.

" Aku ke luar dulu", ujar Siwon

" Yee, hyung", sahut Wookie kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Siwon yang sudah berjalan ke luar dari dapur.

" Kenapa Siwon hyung terlihat aneh ya?", gumam Wookie pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Siwon berjalan dan menghampiri Teukie yang terlihat lelah sedang duduk di lantai dan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

" Hyung, aku ingin ke luar sebentar, apa hyung ingin menitip sesuatu padaku?", Tanya Siwon

" Kamu mau kemana?", Tanya Teukie

" Ke Mini Market", sahut Siwon

"Hyung…, aku ikut", teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar yang mendengar Siwon ingin pergi ke Mini Market, ia menunda mandinya. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu kamar dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

" Bukannya tadi kamu mau mandi, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin

" Nanti saja hyung, aku ingin mencari sesuatu di Mini Market", sahut Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mengganti pakaiannya yang masih lembab karena keringatnya.

" Tidak ganti baju dulu?", Tanya Heechul

" Nanti saja hyung, sepulang dari Mini Market nanti, baru aku mandi dan ganti pakaian", sahut Kyuhyun

" Ya sudah, kita pergi sekarang" , ajak Siwon

" Siap…, hehehehe", sahut Kyuhyun semangat.

" Siwon~ah, tolong kamu beli keperluan untuk dapur ya", pinta Hangeng

" Ok, hyung", sahut Siwon

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi ke Mini Market dengan mengenakan topi dan jaket, serta masker penutup wajah. Siwon membeli keperluan dapur seperti yang diminta oleh Hangeng, dan Kyuhyun memasukkan Makanan instan ke dalam kereta dorong yang dibawa Siwon. Setiap kali Kyuhyun memasukkan makanan instan kesukaannya ke dalam kereta dorong, setiap kali pula Siwon mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

" Hyung…, kenapa dikembalikan lagi?, itu makanan kesukaanku", ujar Kyuhyun protes pada Siwon

" Mulai saat ini, kamu tidak boleh lagi memakan makanan instan. Mulai saat ini, hyung akan mengawasi makanmu, waktu tidurmu dan kegiatanmu", sahut Siwon tegas

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, ia merasa kesal dengan peraturan mendadak yang dikatakan Siwon padanya.

" Mwo?, wae hyung?, kenapa harus seperti itu?!, bukankah biasanya hyung tidak pernah mengatur dan mengawasiku seperti ini", Tanya Kyuhyun kesal

" Mulai saat ini, hyung akan membuat peraturan baru untukmu. Dan kamu, harus mengikutinya, dan peraturan ini akan hyung sampaikan pada yang lain", ujar Siwon tetap tegas dan menatapnya tajam

" Aish!, hyung menyebalkan…", sahut Kyuhyun yang moodnya berubah seketika karena Siwon.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon di Mini Market dan dia menunggu Siwon di dalam Mobil.

" YAISHHHHHHHHH!", teriak Kyuhyun kesal di dalam Mobil dan mengacak-acak rambutya sendiri karena prustasi

" Kenapa tiba-tiba harus seperti ini?, kenapa harus aku yang dilarang?, kenapa harus aku yang diberi peraturan?", gerutu Kyuhyun kesal di dalam Mobil.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang datang menghampirinya dengan membawa banyak barang belanjaan, kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi Mobil. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Siwon membuka pintu Mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Sampai di Dorm, kamu harus mandi air hangat. Hyung sudah membelikanmu Susu, nanti hyung akan membuatkannya untukmu", ujar Siwon

" Terserah!", sahut Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada perkataannya

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya dan ia menatap lirih Kyuhyun yang berpaling darinya.

" Mian saeng, hyung tahu kamu kesal pada peraturan yang hyung buat untukmu, tetapi hyung melakukan ini, karena hyung sangat menyayangimu. Hyung tidak ingin kondisimu semakin parah jika kamu memakan makanan yang tidak sehat" , batin Siwon, kemudian ia mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dan tidak memperdulikan Siwon. Setibanya di area parkiran, Kyuhyun segera ke luar dari Mobil, dan ia membuka bagasi Mobil, kemudian membawa beberapa barang agar Siwon tidak terlalu banyak membawa barang belanjaan.

" Biar hyung saja yang bawa", ujar Siwon ingin mengambil barang belanjaan yang dipegang Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perhatian Siwon, dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dengan beberapa sisa barang belanjaan yang masih tertinggal di dalam bagasi Mobilnya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kekesalan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya.

Setibanya di Dorm, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan ia meletakkan semua barang belanjaan yang ia bawa di lantai. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menegurnya.

" Beli apa saja, Kyu?", Tanya Donghae

" Hya!, Kyuhyun~ah…Donghae sedang bertanya padamu", seru Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Member yang lain cukup terkejut karena sikap Kyuhyun yang seketika berubah sebelum ia pergi ke Mini Market bersama Siwon.

" Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Shindong pada Donghae

" Molla hyung, mungkin dia sedang kesal", sahut Donghae

" Anak itu kalau sudah marah, seram sekali", ujar Wookie

" Nde…", sahut yang lain mengiyakan

" Aku pulang…", ujar Siwon dan membuat member yang lain menoleh kearahnya

" Kyuhyun kenapa?", Tanya Teukie padanya

" Owh, aku hanya melarangnya membeli makanan instan", sahut Siwon dan meletakkan barang belanjaan di lantai.

" Wae?, bukankah itu makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun?", sahut Heechul

" Nee, tapi mulai saat ini aku melarang Kyuhyun memakan itu semua", sahut Siwon, hingga membuat yang lain terheran-heran karena tiba-tiba Siwon begitu mengawasi Kyuhyun.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami?", Tanya Kangin curiga

" Aniyo…, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian", sahut Siwon berbohong

" Wookie~ah…", panggil Siwon padanya

" Yee hyung"

" Tolong kamu masak makanan tanpa penyedap mulai hari ini dan seterusnya", perintah Siwon

" MWORAGO?", sontak yang lain terkejut

" Wae?", Tanya Yesung

" Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua hyung", sahut Siwon

" Siwon benar juga hyung, lebih baik kita makan makanan yang sehat saja", ujar Donghae yang setuju pada keputusan Siwon

" Arasseo…", sahut Teukie yang juga menyetujui keputusan Siwon.

Wookie memasak makanan sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Siwon kepadanya. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal pada Siwon, ia bukannya segera mandi tetapi ia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, hingga ia terlelap dengan pakaian yang tadinya basah, lembab dan kini kering ditubuhnya. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun di kasurnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun terlelap tetapi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan raut wajah marah.

" Kamu pasti kesal karena Siwon melarangmu membeli makanan kesukaanmu. Tetapi, hyung yakin, apa yang Siwon lakukan itu pasti ada alasannya", gumam Sungmin di depan Kyuhyun

" Alasan?..., yah…Siwon pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia begitu protect pada Kyuhyun", batin Sungmin curiga pada keputusan Siwon yang begitu mendadak.

1 jam kemudian

Wookie telah selesai memasak untuk member Suju, ia, Siwon dan juga Hangeng menata makanan di atas meja makan. Hangeng memanggil semua member Suju untuk berkumpul dan makan bersama. Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

" Kyu, irona…kita makan siang", ajak Sungmin

" Ng…", Kyuhyun menggeliat dan ia mengucek-ucek matanya, dan setengah sadar ia menatap Sungmin

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kita makan, yang lain sudah menunggu kita", ajak Sungmin lagi

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke luar dari kamar dan menemui member Suju yang sudah duduk rapi menunggu mereka.

" Kamu duduk disebelah Teukie hyung, Kyu", perintah Siwon

Kyuhyun yang masih kesal pada Siwon ia tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap menu makanan yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

" Sayur!, semua menu penuh dengan sayuran?!, aish!", batin Kyuhyun bergerutu , dan ia menghela nafas beratnya.

" Aku tidak lapar", ujar Kyuhyun pada mereka

" Mwo?, kamu tidak lapar?, apa kamu tidak menghargai apa yang telah dimasak Wookie untuk kita semua!", bentak Siwon

" HYUNG KETERLALUAN PADAKU!, MAKANAN INI BUKAN KESUKAANKU, DAN AKU BENCI SAYURAN!, KENAPA HYUNG MELARANGKU MEMBELI MAKANAN KESUKAANKU?!", bentak Kyuhyun pada Siwon

" KARENA INI UNTUK KEBAIKANMU, KYU!", balas Siwon yang juga membentaknya

" KEBAIKAN APA?!, BUKANKAH AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA MEMAKAN MAKANAN INSTAN?!, DAN HYUNG DENGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT PERATURAN ITU UNTUKKU?, KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG DIBERI PERATURAN?!, KENAPA BUKAN YANG LAIN?!", teriak Kyuhyun padanya

" KYUHYUN!", bentak Teukie dan Heechul bersamaan

" Peraturan?", gumam yang lain bingung dan saling menatap

" Peraturan apa?", Tanya Kibum

" Molla", sahut Eunhyuk yang duduk disisi kirinya.

" Kenapa kamu berteriak pada Siwon?!", bentak Heechul

" AAAAAAAAARGHHH!", kesal Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan member Suju kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan ia kembali menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga membuat yang lain terkejut

BLAMMMMM….

Kemarahan Kyuhyun pada Siwon memuncak hingga membuat ia meluapkannya dengan cara bermain game kesukaannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika perutnya sudah bermain musik keroncongan, dan kini ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak fit karena ia terlalu lelah dan tidak memperdulikan kondisi kesehatannya.

Member Suju menatap Siwon yang juga merasa kesal pada dirinya karena ia bersikap terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedikit curiga dengan keputusan Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengajak Siwon untuk pergi bersamanya.

" Wonnie~ah, maukah kamu menemani ku sebentar?", pinta Sungmin

" Kemana hyung?", Tanya Siwon lesu

" Sebaiknya nanti saja kalian pergi, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kita selesaikan bersama", semua tampak bingung dengan keputusan Teukie, dan Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginterogasi Siwon.

" Sesuatu apa hyung?, apa yang harus diselesaikan?", Tanya Heechul

" Kalian semua ikut aku", sahut Teukie dan beranjak dari kursinya, begitu juga dengan member yang lain.

Semua member meninggalkan makanan yang telah dihidangkan oleh Wookie juga Hangeng. Mereka ke luar dari Dorm dan pergi menuju balkon. Mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

Setibanya di atas balkon, Teukie pun mulai mengintrogasi Siwon.

" Wonnie~ah, sebaiknya kamu jujur pada kami sekarang" ujar Teukie

" Aku harus jujur apa hyung?, aku merasa tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian", sahut Siwon dan masih menyembunyikan masalah penyakit Kyuhyun pada mereka.

" Kamu bohong Siwon", tambah Sungmin

Teukie menatap Sungmin bingung, karena ia berpikir hanya ia yang curiga pada sikap Siwon tetapi Sungmin pun memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

" Kenapa kalian semua berpikir aku berbohong pada kalian?"

" Itu karena sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan pada Kyuhyun", tambah Donghae yang juga memiliki kecurigaan pada Siwon.

" Hyung, aku sengaja bersikap keras pada Kyuhyun karena aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya"

" Dan itu berarti ,kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami", ujar Teukie tegas

Semua kini memandang Siwon tajam dan mereka menunggu alasan Siwon melakukan ini semua pada Kyuhyun. Siwon bingung, karena ia tidak mungkin harus menyembunyikan rahasia besar ini pada mereka lebih lama lagi, hingga dengan terpaksa Siwon mengatakan apa yang ia sembunyikan pada mereka.

" Mian hyung, cheongmal mianhe…, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari kalian, tetapi…aku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada kalian semua terlebih lagi pada Kyuhyun", sahut Siwon dan menundukkan wajahnya di depan yang lain.

Hangeng memegang pundak Siwon, dan Siwon pun kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menatap Hangeng.

" Siwon~ah, meskipun menurutmu lebih baik untuk menyembunyikannya dari kami, tetapi kejujuran itu lebih baik, saeng", ujar Hangeng

Air mata Siwon kini jatuh dan hal itu membuat semua member Suju lebih bingung pada Siwon.

" Kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Kangin

" Aku…aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun menderita dan…ia pergi meninggalkan kita semua"

Deg…semua sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon, dan mereka yakin, apa yang Siwon sembunyikan dari mereka berkaitan dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

" Apakah hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun yang kamu sampaikan pada kami, itu semua bohong?", Tanya Teukie

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya.

" Nde, aku berbohong di depan Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih jika mengetahui hasil Chek Up dari penyakitnya itu, hyung"

" Maksudmu, Kyuhyun sakit parah?", Tanya Sungmin

" Nde, Kyuhyun mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir hyung, dan Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan padaku, jika umur Kyuhyun tidak akan lama lagi" , sahut Siwon dan kini air matanya semakin deras, bahkan Siwon terduduk lemas setelah menceritakan semuanya pada member Suju.

Bukan hanya Siwon yang menitikkan air mata, tetapi semua member Suju tidak bisa membendung air mata mereka. Teukie berjongkok dihadapan Siwon, kemudian ia mendekap Siwon dalam pelukannya.

" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari kita hyung, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun harus menderita karena penyakitnya…, hyung…kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengidap penyakit ganas seperti itu?, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan seorang perokok. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun, hyung?, kenapa?!"

OoO

Kyuhyun yang masih asik bermain Game, kini ia merasakan kepalanya mengalami pusing berat, bahkan kini ia mulai menggigil dan tubuhnya mulai demam, rasa sesak di dadanya kini ia alami.

" Uhuk…uhuk…", Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas bermain Gamenya, dan ia memegang dadanya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari lantai dan ia mengambil air minum yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam botol minumnya. Batuknya terdengar agak berat hingga ia segera meminum air putih tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk mematikan TV dan PS yang ia gunakan untuk bermain Game, karena ia merasakan semua seperti berputar baginya, dan ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut.

OoO

" Walau bagaimanapun juga, kebenaran ini harus kita sampaikan pada Kyuhyun, Siwon", saran Yesung

" Yesung hyung benar, kita tidak mungkin terus menutupinya dari Kyuhyun", tambah Eunhyuk

" Lagipula, jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dari orang lain, itu akan lebih membuatnya terpukul dan kemungkinan besar, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mempercayai kita lagi", tambah Kibum

Siwon tidak merasa yakin dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil untuk menyampaikan kebenaran ini pada Kyuhyun.

" Tetapi…, apakah harus secepat ini?", Tanya Siwon ragu

" Nde, lebih cepat lebih baik", sahut Kangin

" Apa tidak sebaiknya, kita mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun", saran Sungmin

" Wae?, butuh waktu tepat bagaimana lagi untuk mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?", Tanya Heechul

" Hyung…, saat ini Kyuhyun marah besar pada Siwon, dan jika kita menyampaikan berita ini mendadak padanya, apakah hal itu tidak akan membuatnya semakin marah dan kecewa pada Siwon juga kita?", sahut Sungmin

" Aku juga berpikir yang sama dengan Sungmin hyung", tambah Siwon

" Aku yang akan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun", ujar Teukie

Semua kini menatap Teukie dan menyampaikan keputusannya.

" Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, aku yang akan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun besok", sahut Teukie

" Apakah hyung yakin?", Tanya Siwon

" Eoh…, lagipula semakin lama kita berbohong padanya, maka akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin curiga pada kita", sahut Teukie

" Aku setuju dengan keputusan Teukie hyung", sahut Heechul

" Kalau begitu, kami semua setuju hyung", tambah Hangeng

Drt…drt…drt…

Teukie cukup terkejut ketika ponsel miliknya yang tersemat di dalam saku celananya bergetar, dan ia segera merogoh celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Tertera nama dari manajer mereka.

" Yeobseyo… nee hyung…mwo?, malam ini kami harus melakukan pemotretan untuk cover album?, nee…kami akan kesana hyung", sahut Teukie kemudian segera menutup pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Shindong

" Malam ini kita harus ke Studio untuk melakukan pemotretan cover album kita", sahut Teukie

" Kenapa memberitahunya mendadak seperti ini?", Tanya Donghae

" Molla, dan seperti biasa, kita hanya bisa mematuhi apa yang SM perintahkan pada kita", sahut Teukie

" Padahal hari ini seharusnya kita tidak ada Jadwal apa-apa, dan seharusnya hari ini kita full istirahat", ujar Eunhyuk lesu

" Nde…, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah pekerjaan kita yang sangat susah sekali untuk berlibur seperti orang lain", tambah Wookie lesu

" Kita hanya bisa bersabar", ujar Yesung

" Nde, dan sebaiknya kita kembali ke Dorm sekarang, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kita tidak ada di tempat, ia akan curiga pada kita", ujar Teukie

" Nee", sahut mereka serempak.

Teukie beserta yang lain pun kembali ke Dorm, dan ketika mereka memasuki Dorm mereka, makanan masih tertata rapi seperti sebelum mereka pergi ke Balkon. Dan mereka hanya mendengar suara Game yang terdengar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

" Pasti anak itu bermain game lagi", tebak Donghae

" Sungmin, sebaiknya kamu sita saja alat Game dan PSP Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun istirahat yang cukup dan ini demi kebaikannya juga", perintah Teukie

" Nee, hyung", sahut Sungmin dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar, namun Sungmin cukup terkejut ketika melihat TV yang menyala dan Game yang Kyuhyun mainkan, hanya mengulang-ulang gerakannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri terlelap dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Sungmin merasa curiga hingga, ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk mengeceknya.

" Kyu..", panggil Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak menyahut

" Apa kamu sudah tidur?", tanyanya lagi, dan masih dalam keadaan yang sama, tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Apa sebaiknya aku membiarkannya untuk tidur, agar saat pemotretan nanti ia tidak terlalu kelelahan", gumam Sungmin

" Sebaiknya begitu saja", gumamnya lagi.

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi. Sungmin segera mematikan TV juga PS milik Kyuhyun dan merapikannya kembali. Sungmin segera ke luar dari kamar dan menghampiri yang lain.

Di luar hanya ada Siwon, Yesung, Wookie dan Hangeng, sedangkan beberapa member yang lain berada di kamar mereka.

" Mana Kyuhyun?, dia tidak makan?", Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin

" Kyuhyun sedang tidur, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya", sahut Sungmin

" Owh…, nde…lebih baik Kyuhyun istirahat lebih banyak, agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh jika ia kelelahan pemotretan nanti", sahut Yesung

" Nee, hyung benar", tambah Siwon.

OoO

Malam pun tiba, kini semua tampak sedang bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi ke Studio pemotretan, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelah ia membantu Wookie membuat cemilan untuk mereka bawa nanti sebagai bekal makanan ringan untuk mereka.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Apa Kyuhyun sakit?, kenapa ia kelihatan lesu sekali saat masuk ke kamar mandi?", batin Sungmin

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang merasakan dirinya sedang demam ia sengaja mandi dengan air hangat, setelah Kyuhyun selesai mandi, Kyuhyun yang menyeka tubuhnya dengan handuk, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ke luar dari hidungnya, Kyuhyun tampak terkejut ketika ia melihat wajahnya dari cermin, dan menatap darah yang ke luar dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan ia segera mengambil tisu, lalu menyekanya. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya cukup banyak, hingga ia menghabiskan beberapa helai tisu, dan ia membuangnya di tong sampah.

Setelah darah tersebut tidak mengalir lagi, Kyuhyun segera membasuh wajahnya, kemudian ia mengenakan pakaiannya dan ia pun segera ke luar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin sudah duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun, karena menunggunya.

" Hyung…kenapa terlihat rapi?, hyung mau pergi kemana?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

" Malam ini kita ada pemotretan, kajja…hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu", sahut Sungmin

" Owh…nee hyung", sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ke luar dari kamar bersama, dan menemui member Suju yang sudah siap sedari tadi menunggu mereka. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, dan ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya, Donghae juga yang lainnya merasa kasihan pada Siwon, karena Kyuhyun yang masih memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada Siwon.

" Sudahlah, nanti juga marah Kyuhyun reda sendiri", ujar Hangeng dan merangkul pundak Siwon dan mengajaknya ke luar dari Dorm.

Sewaktu mereka semua ke luar dari Dorm, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya karena ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" Hyung, kalian duluan saja ke parkiran, Jam ku tertinggal di Dorm, nanti aku menyusul", ujar Sungmin pada Teukie

" Nee, jangan lama-lama, karena kita sudah di tunggu", sahut Teukie

" Yee, hyung", sahut Sungmin dan segera berbalik arah lalu berlari menuju Dorm.

Sedangkan Teukie serta yang lainnya kini sudah masuk ke dalam Lift. Sungmin yang sudah tiba di depan Dorm, ia segera membuka pintu Dorm, karena semua member memiliki kunci cadangan Dorm mereka. Sungmin segera masuk dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sungmin mencari kemana-mana, namun ia tidak menemukan Jam tangan kesayangannya itu, hingga ia pun teringat dimana ia meletakkannya.

" Kamar mandi…", gumamnya, lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencari Jam tangan. Sungmin menemukan Jam tangannya di atas wastafel, ia pun segera mengambil Jam tangan itu lalu mengenakannya, ketika Sungmin hendak ke luar dari kamar mandi, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada tong sampah. Sungmin yang ragu apakah yang dilihatnya adalah darah atau bukan, ia pun segera memeriksanya. Sungmin membuka tong sampah, dan dugaannya benar, ia menemukan tisu yang bernoda darah.

Pikirannya Sungmin hanya satu, yaitu noda darah itu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Hingga ia pun membawa tisu itu untuk menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Sungmin mengantongi tisu tersebut, kemudian ia segera berlari ke luar dari Dorm. Setelah mengunci pintu Dorm, Sungmin segera berlari menuju Lift, kemudian masuk ke dalam Lift.

Di dalam Lift, Sungmin tidak sendiri melainkan ia bersama dengan Jaejong juga Yuri.

" Sungmin~ssi, kamu terlihat pucat, kamu sakit?", Tanya Jaejong padanya

" Aniyo…, aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena aku tadi sangat terkejut saja, makanya wajahku terlihat pucat", sahut Sungmin

" Owh, memangnya oppa terkejut kenapa?, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat oppa khawatir?', Tanya Yuri

" Aniyo…, o iya kamu seperti orang habis menangis, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih, Yuri?", Tanya Sungmin

" Tadi aku dan Jaejong oppa baru saja pulang dari pemakaman",sahut Yuri

" Memangnya ada kerabat kalian yang meninggal?", Tanya Sungmin penasaran

" Sebenarnya bukan kerabat, hanya seorang teman yang kebetulan teman Yuri juga merupakan dongsaeng dari sahabatku", ujar Jaejong menjelaskan

" Owh…, kalau boleh tahu, ia meninggal karena apa?", Tanya Sungmin lagi

" Kanker paru-paru", sahut Yuri

Deg…, nama penyakit itu semakin membuatnya khawatir pada Kyuhyun magnae mereka.

" Kan..kanker paru-paru?", Tanya Sungmin terbata-bata

" Nde oppa…, semalam penyakitnya kambuh dan aku dengar dari hyung temanku itu, ia batuk darah tak henti-hentinya, dan saat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi", sahut Yuri

" Darah?, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun?", batinnya

Kini pikirannya bergelayut tidak tenang. Apa yang disampaikan Yuri padanya semakin membuat Sungmin sangat takut.

" Waeyo oppa?, gwencanayo?", Tanya Yuri

Belum lagi Sungmin menyahut pertanyaan Yuri, ketika pintu Lift terbuka, Sungmin segera ke luar dari Lift dan berlari meninggalkan Yuri dan Jaejong yang sangat bingung pada tingkahnya.

" Sungmin kenapa?", ujar Jaejong

" Molla, oppa", sahut Yuri yang sama bingungnya seperti Jaejong.

Sungmin terus berlari menuju area parkiran, karena Teukie serta yang lainnya kini sedang menunggunya.

OoO

Kyuhyun duduk di belakang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan jaket milik Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Siwon sengaja duduk disebelah Kyuhyun untuk mengawasinya. Tidak berapa lama Teukie, dan Yesung menunggu di depan Van mereka, Sungmin pun datang dengan berlari kearah mereka. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun…hosh…hosh…Kyuhyun dimana, hyung?", Tanya Sungmin

" Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidur, palli masuk, kita harus segera berangkat sekarang", perintah Teukie

" Nee", sahutnya.

Sungmin pun kemudian masuk diikuti oleh Teukie juga Yesung. Saat berada di dalam Van, Sungmin mengeluarkan tisu bernoda darah di depan member Suju terkecuali Kyuhyun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

" Hyung…ini…", ujar Sungmin

" Milik siapa itu?", Tanya Donghae pelan

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan menunjukkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakangnya. Semua sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi Siwon.

" Aku takut hyung", ujar Sungmin pelan pada Teukie

" Wae?", sahutnya

Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Teukie karena ia terngiang-ngiang pada apa yang dikatakan Yuri padanya tadi.

" Hyung…", ujar Wookie menahan air matanya.

" Hyung…, apakah ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Siwon pelan padanya

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Hati mereka kini semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Kyuhyun mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka semua hening tanpa suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis yang berasal dari Teukie, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Kangin, Wookie juga Siwon. Sedangkan beberapa member yang lain, mereka berusaha menahan air mata mereka.

Kyuhyun bergeliat dan ketika mereka menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bangun, mereka segera menyeka air mata, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Kyuhyun.

" Apa kita sudah sampai?", Tanya Kyuhyun sembari ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

" Sebentar lagi, Kyu", sahut Heechul yang duduk disamping Siwon

" Owh…", sahut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada para hyung nya, karena tidak biasanya jika mereka bersama dalam 1 Van, selalu saja ada gurauan atau bahan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan agar suasana selama di dalam Van tidak hening dan membosankan, tetapi yang terjadi saat ini berbeda.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya, begitu pula Heechul.

" Ada apa dengan kalian?", batin Kyuhyun yang merasa heran pada semua hyung nya.

OoO

Kini mereka semua tiba di Studio, setelah ke luar dari Van, mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Siwon yang melihat beberapa Kru ada yang merokok, Siwon pun segera menghampiri mereka.

" Hyung…bisakah aku meminta tolong pada kalian?", Tanya Siwon sopan

" Tumben sekali, apa yang bisa kami bantu untukmu?", Tanyanya

" Tolong…jika ada Kyuhyun, kalian tidak merokok di ruangan ini. Karena asap rokok kalian, bisa membuatnya sakit", pinta Siwon pada mereka

" Cheongmal?, apa anak usil itu sedang sakit?", Tanya salah satu dari mereka

" Nde, ku mohon hyung", pinta Siwon memelas pada mereka

" Arasseoyo…", sahut mereka dan kemudian mereka mematikan rokoknya.

Setelah beberapa member mengganti pakaian mereka dengan setelan jas hitam begitu pula Kyuhyun, kini mereka duduk di lantai. Dan tiba giliran Siwon dan beberapa member yang mengganti pakaian mereka.

Saat sedang menunggu giliran, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung , ia kembali memegang dadanya.

" Uhuk..uhuk…", semua tampak panik saat mendengar suara batuk Kyuhyun

" Gwencanayo?", Tanya Yesung padanya

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya, dan ia tidak bisa menyahut pertanyaan Yesung. Ia batuk tidak henti-hentinya, hingga membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernafas, dan keringat dingin pun membasahi tubuhnya.

" Kyu…", ujar mereka cemas

Karena demam yang diderita Kyuhyun tinggi, hingga membuat hidungnya kembali mimisan. Hal ini membuat mereka semua sangat panik.

" Kyu, hidungmu berdarah…", ujar Yesung

Kyuhyun menyeka darah dengan tangannya, namun darah masih saja mengalir hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan.

OoO

Siwon yang berada di ruang ganti sangat terkejut ketika terdengar dari luar ruang ganti, suara teriakan yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

" KYUHYUNNNN….."

Siwon semakin tidak tenang saat mendengar ada yang berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, hingga ia dan beberapa member yang berada di ruang ganti segera ke luar menuju asal suara tersebut. Betapa cemasnya Siwon juga yang lain ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang pingsan dan tubuhnya ditopang Yesung.

Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, dan ia segera membawa Kyuhyun untuk ke Rumah Sakit, dan member Suju pun ikut bersama Siwon.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam Van, dan pemotretan mereka tertunda karena kejadian ini. Van yang membawa mereka, kini menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Siwon menerima hasil chek up Kyuhyun.

Sewaktu perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, ponsel Siwon bergetar namun dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal, hingga ia pun enggan untuk menjawabnya. Siwon tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. Kini hanya do'a lah yang dapat membantu mereka untuk tetap tenang dan berharap Kyuhyun tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

OoO

Kini mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit Kwanghee, dan Kyuhyun segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Di depan ruang UGD mereka semua menampakkan raut wajah kecemasan dan kesedihan mereka. Beberapa member mondar-mandir karena tidak tenang, dan beberapa member yang lain ada yang bersandar di dinding Rumah Sakit serta ada pula yang duduk dan menundukkan wajah karena menangis.

Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun ke luar dari ruang UGD, dan Siwon segera menghampirinya.

" Kyuhyun bagaimana Dok?", Tanya Siwon

" Nde, magnae kami bagaimana keadaannya?", tambah Teukie

" Kyuhyun…", perkataan Dokter itu terputus ketika seorang Dokter lainnya datang menghampiri Siwon.

" Siwon~ssi…", panggil Dokter itu

" Dokter…", ujar Siwon yang cukup terkejut karena kedatangan Dokter tersebut

" Syukurlah kamu ada disini, kami sangat susah untuk menghubungimu", sahut Dokter tersebut padanya

" Menghubungiku?, wae Dok?", Tanya Siwon bingung

" Hasil chek up yang saya berikan padamu itu bukanlah milik dongsaengmu, tetapi milik orang lain", sahut Dokter itu yang membuat Siwon tampak bingung

" Maksud Dokter, Kyuhyun tidak mengidap penyakit Kanker paru-paru?", Tanya Siwon

" Jadi hasil chek up Kyuhyun tertukar?", Tanya Sungmin

" Aniyo, hasil chek up nya tidak tertukar, hanya saja teman kalian salah menemui Dokter yang menangani test yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang ada di ruang UGD itu adalah pasien saya, sedari tadi saya menunggu kedatangannya di Rumah Sakit ini, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang, dan teman saya ini menceritakan kejadian mengenai hasil chek up pasiennya yang Anda bawa pada saya", sahut Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun

" Dan hasil chek up yang saya berikan padamu tadi pagi itu adalah milik pasien saya yang bernama Cha Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Anda pergi, salah satu kerabat pasien saya datang dan menanyakan hasil chek up saudaranya itu", tambah Dokter yang ditemui Siwon

" Lalu kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya bagaimana?", Tanya Siwon yang bingung pada Dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja, karena terdapat plek pada paru-parunya dan juga demamnya yang cukup tinggi hingga membuatnya mimisan", sahut Dokter itu

" Jadi Kyuhyun akan segera sembuh?", Tanya member Suju bersamaan

" Nde, Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan istirahat total selama 1 minggu, dan juga minum obat secara teratur", sahutnya

" Dan bisakah Anda mengembalikan hasil chek up yang saya berikan pada saya?", pinta Dokter ke-dua pada Siwon

" Nee, tetapi hasil chek up nya ada di Mobil saya, dan saya tidak bisa memberikannya saat ini", sahut Siwon

" Geuraeyo, kalau begitu besok pagi saja Anda berikan pada saya"

" Nee Dok", sahut Siwon

Setelah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun, kini mereka semua kembali tenang dan raut wajah kesedihan kini sirna dari wajah mereka. Kangin, Shindong, Teukie, Eunhyuk juga Yesung tidak berhenti mentertawakan Siwon.

" Kalian senang sekali meledekku", gerutu Siwon kesal sekaligus malu

" HAHAHAHHA…, nde, karena kamu lucu sekali Siwon, dan kenapa juga kamu tidak membaca nama pasien dari hasil chek up itu", ujar Yesung

" Nde, karena kamu, kita semua jadi sangat khawatir", tambah Kangin

" Mian…, itu karena aku sangat terkejut pada hasil chek up Kyuhyun, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi saat itu, hyung", sahut Siwon malu.

" Arasseoyo, jika kami ada diposisimu , mungkin kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu", ujar Teukie

" Nde", sahut yang lain serempak

" Tapi paling tidak, saat ini kita bisa lega karena Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja", ujar Sungmin

" Eoh", sahut Siwon

" Siwon~ah, jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar, kamu harus minta maaf padanya", perintah Teukie

" Nde, aku juga berencana seperti itu hyung", sahut Siwon

OoO

Kyuhyun telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dan semua member berkumpul di ruangan inapnnya. Kyuhyun kini telah sadar, dan Siwon mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe saeng~ah…, mulai saat ini kamu boleh memakan makanan kesukaanmu", ujar Siwon padanya

" Jinchayo, hyung?, hyung tidak memberikan peraturan menyebalkan itu lagi padaku, kan?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Nde…., dan sebenarnya saat itu hyung ingin memberikan peraturan itu padamu, karena hyung berpikir bahwa kamu menderita Kanker paru-paru, dan ternyata hyung salah menemui Dokter saeng" , ujar Siwon

" Dan kamu baik-baik saja Kyu, kamu tidak memiliki penyakit yang parah", tambah Sungmin

" HAHAHAHAHAHA…, hyung pabo", ledek Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan tertawa lepas.

Kini keceriaan kembali di tengah-tengah mereka. Siwon sangat bahagia menatap Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, begitu pula dengan member yang lain. Masalah yang mereka hadapi hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman, dan kecerobohan yang Siwon lakukan. Gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam ruangan inap Kyuhyun.

" Gumawo hyung", ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon

" Wae?", Tanya Siwon bigung

" Meskipun hyung saat itu sangat keras ingin memberikan peraturan itu padaku, dan aku sempat kesal pada hyung, tetapi hyung juga yang lainnya cukup bersabar menghadapiku. Gumawo…, aku menyayangi kalian semua", sahut Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyumnya di depan mereka

" Kami juga sangat menyayangimu", sahut mereka

" Tetapi, meskipun kamu tidak apa-apa, kami akan selalu mengawasimu saeng", ujar Siwon

" Mwo?", sahut Kyuhyun terkejut

" Nde, karena kami menyayangimu, hingga kami memutuskan…, kami akan menjagamu, Kyu", ujar Siwon

" Nde, Siwon benar, karena kamu juga merupakan magnae kesayangan kami", tambah Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saja dan menerima keputusan yang mereka buat untuknya dengan berat , meskipun demikian, Kyuhyun tetap menyayangi semua hyung nya terlebih lagi pada Siwon.

FIN

Mian, kalau endingnya jelek ya

Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya


End file.
